Sous la protection d'un Ange
by Fairyteyla
Summary: Christine, orpheline de 7 ans, vient d'arriver à l'Opéra Populaire. Dans la chapelle, elle va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie à tout jamais...


**''Sous la protection d'un Ange''**

« - Voilà la chapelle, mon enfant. Tu pourras venir t'y recueillir quand tu le souhaites.

- Puis-je y rester quelques instants? Demanda la petite fille.

- Oui, mais ne soit pas trop longue. Je t'attendrai près des loges, ensuite je te mènerai aux dortoirs.

- Merci Madame Giry. »

La petite fille serrait contre elle le portrait de celui qui représentait toute sa vie ou plutôt, celui qui avait représenté toute sa vie. Car, à présent, il l'avait quitté et elle était seule au monde. Son père n'était plus. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à veiller sur lui, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Il avait promis de rester avec elle toute sa vie mais Gustave Daaé s'était éteint ce matin, en serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Il avait promis de veiller sur elle et qu'elle sentirait cette protection. Mais, depuis toute la journée, la petite fille était et se sentait affreusement seule. Exposée aux rigueurs du monde et de la vie, sans famille, elle s'était entièrement reposée sur Madame Giry, une amie de son père, pour prendre soin d'elle.

Voilà où serait son destin. Sa vie serait dédiée à la danse et à l'opéra. Baignée depuis sa naissance dans la musique, peut-être qu'en l'envoyant ici, son père serait toujours là avec elle. Peut-être était-cela qu'il voulait lui dire ce matin?

La fillette s'approcha du crucifix, s'agenouilla et posa le portrait de son père, sur un socle,où une dizaine de cierges était allumée. Elle caressa de ses petits doigts le cadre. Gustave Daaé lui souriait. Il semblait être heureux. L'était-il maintenant qu'il était monté au ciel? Voyait-il que son unique enfant avait peur et était désespérée? Elle prit un nouveau cierge, l'alluma et le déposa devant la photographie. La lumière de la flamme donnait un air livide à celui qu'elle chérissait tant. Aussi pâle que lorsque la mort l'avait emporté à l'aube, en la laissant ici, avec pour seul compagnon un chagrin démesuré. Elle plaça ses mains paume contre paume et se mit à prier:

« Père, pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée? Nous étions si heureux, si proches. Je vous aimais tant. Vous m'avez dit que, si je chantais pour vous, je ne serais plus triste car je ne serai pas seule. Pouvez-vous être là pour moi, ce soir? »

Elle se mit à chanter timidement car l'écho de sa voix se répercutait sur les murs de pierre de la petite chapelle. Elle chanta et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses petites joues:

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by_

_The life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me..._

_I've tried so hard to tell_

_Myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along..._

_(Tu m'envoûtais toujours_

_De ton aura éclatante_

_Maintenant, je suis enchaînée_

_Dans cette vie que tu as laissée derrière toi._

_Ton visage hante_

_Mes plus beaux rêves_

_Ta voix a chassé tout mon bon sens..._

_J'ai tellement essayé de me dire_

_Que tu es parti_

_Mais bien que tu sois encore avec moi_

_J'ai été seule depuis le début..._)

- Que dis-tu, pauvre enfant? Tu n'es pas seule...

- Qui est là? Qui êtes-vous?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question...

- Je m'appelle...

- Tu t'appelles Christine Daaé, je le sais. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu pleures.

- Est-ce vous, Père?

- Je pourrai être ton père mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis autre chose...

- Quelle chose?

- Je suis ce que tu veux que je sois.

- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous? Où êtes-vous?

- Je suis dans ton esprit.

- Vous voulez dire que personne d'autre n'entend ce que vous me dites?

- Nous dirons que, d'une certaine façon, personne ne pourrait comprendre.

- Êtes-vous réel?

- Qu'est-ce que la réalité?

- Pourquoi me répondez-vous toujours par une autre question?

- Parce qu'une question n'apporte jamais de réponses mais seulement d'autres interrogations.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu comprendras, un jour...

- Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Une voix n'a pas de nom...

- Que me voulez-vous, alors?

- Je ne veux que ton bien. Je suis là pour toi...

- Pourquoi, si vous n'êtes pas mon père, vouloir me protéger?

- Parce que ta voix est spéciale. T'en rends-tu au moins compte? Depuis des années, je vis dans l'obscurité et ton chant m'a sorti de ma torpeur. Tu m'intrigues, Christine Daaé. Une fillette de ton âge ne peut avoir la capacité de chanter aussi juste que toi.

- C'est mon père qui m'a enseigné les rudiments du chant...

- Ta voix peut encore être perfectionnée et elle doit mûrir mais je ne doute pas que, d'ici dix ans, tu deviennes une grande chanteuse.

- Ce serait mon plus grand rêve mais je ne suis ici que pour devenir ballerine.

- Je peux t'aider...

- Êtes-vous l'Ange que mon père a promis de m'envoyer? Vous êtes l'Ange de la Musique, n'est-ce pas? Père est monté au ciel, ce matin et vous a demandé de veiller sur moi?

- Si tu crois en cela, alors soit, je serai ton Ange de la Musique. Mais si ton père m'a envoyé, ce n'est pas pour que tu deviennes une vulgaire danseuse de ballet. Ensemble, nous pouvons faire plus. Tellement de choses pourraient s'ouvrir à toi, si seulement...

- Si seulement, quoi? Dites-moi et je vous obéirai...

- Crois en moi, aie confiance en moi. Je peux t'apprendre l'art du chant, je peux t'apprendre à vivre pour la musique, à respirer et vibrer, grâce à elle. Je peux t'enseigner tout ce que je sais. Laisse-moi te guider et te garder. Ton père n'est plus mais l'Ange est en toi, maintenant. Une force et une foi plus grandes que tout.

- Mais je ne peux vous toucher! Comment me protégerez-vous, alors que je ne peux vous voir? Alors que je ne peux vous sentir près de moi?

- La puissance divine n'est pas palpable, pourtant elle est invincible. Il en est de même pour moi. Écoute-moi, écoute et applique mes conseils et ta vie sera merveilleuse.

- Je ferai ce que vous voulez de moi. Allez-vous m'apprendre à chanter?

- Oui, je te donnerai des leçons. Je serai ton maître et ton précepteur. Ton premier cours aura lieu demain.

- Quand demain?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Je chanterai dans ta tête et tu sauras que l'heure est venue. Mais j'ai aussi mes exigences. Je veux que tu sois une élève assidue et disciplinée.

- Je le serai.

- Je n'en doute pas. Sache que la route sera longue et ardue mais je serai le bras sur qui tu pourras compter.

- Pourrai-je vous voir un jour?

- Me voir?

- Oui. Apparaîtrez-vous un jour à moi? Ou serez-vous à jamais invisible?

- Tu me verras le jour où nos espoirs seront palpables. Le jour où notre rêve s'accomplira.

- J'attendrai ce jour avec impatience. Merci, Ange. »

La fillette se mit de nouveau à pleurer.

« - Ne pleure pas, Christine. Tu n'as plus à être triste.

- Je pleure car je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. Mais Père me manque beaucoup.

- Shttt...

_Oublies ton chagrin_

_Surtout ne crains rien_

_Je prends en main ton destin_

_Lorsque le danger te menacera_

_Je serai là avec toi..._ »

La douce musique sécha les larmes de la petite fille. Comment pouvait-on être triste et heureux en même temps?

Madame Giry la mena au dortoir où elle passerait, à présent, toutes ses nuits. Un petit lit contre un mur avait été préparé pour elle. Le lit voisin était occupé par une fillette blonde et souriante qui se révélait être la fille de Madame Giry.

« - Bonsoir, je suis Marguerite mais tu peux m'appeler Meg, si tu veux. Tout le monde m'appelle comme cela. Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Christine.

- Si tu le souhaites, je te ferai visiter l'opéra, demain. Il y a plein de choses intéressantes! On pourra jouer ensemble...

- Vous allez surtout vous entraîner et assister aux cours de danse, intervint Madame Giry, sèchement. Maintenant Meg laisse Christine tranquille. Elle a eu une journée difficile. Elle doit dormir. Bonne nuit. »

Madame Giry éteignit la bougie et s'en alla.

« Tu verras, Christine. On va devenir de bonnes amies. Je le sens, dit Meg avant de se rendormir. »

Christine, elle,n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil dans ce lit. Elle entendait le souffle régulier des autres pensionnaires du dortoir. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, ni en sécurité. Alors, naturellement, les sanglots revinrent.

« _Oublies ton chagrin_

_Surtout ne crains rien..._ »

« - Ange de la Musique, est-ce bien vous?

- Oui..

- Je n'avais donc pas rêver, tout à l'heure!

- Non tout était bien vrai. Endors-toi, Christine. Repose-toi, oublie tout, laisse-moi te guider. »

La fillette sécha ses larmes et remonta sur elle ses couvertures. Elle écouta cette voix qui semblait provenir des murs et qui lui chantait une berceuse.

« _Tu es si forte et si fragile._

_Viens dans mes bras_

_Je te ferai une île._

_Ce lien qui nous lie_

_Ne cassera pas._

_Ne pleure pas, je suis là._

_Car tu vis dans mon coeur,_

_Oui tu vis dans mon coeur._

_Dès maintenant, jusqu'à la nuit des temps._

_Tu vis dans mon coeur._

_Qu'importe le discours._

_Tu vivras dans mon coeur, toujours._

_Toujours..._ »

La petite fille venait de s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dors, dors, mon petit Ange, lui murmura celui qui l'avait prise sous son aile. »

_**Disclamers: Les personnages du ''Fantôme de l'Opéra'' appartienent à Gaston Leroux.**_

_**La chanson de Christine est tirée de ''My immortal'' d'Evanescence. Cette chanson et ses paroles appartiennent entièrement à Evanescence.**_

_**La berceuse d'Erik est tirée du dessin-animé ''Tarzan'' de Walt Disney. Elle est interprétée par Phil Collins. Cette chanson et ses paroles appartiennent entièrement à Disney et Phil Collins.**_

_**Notes de l'auteure: J'espère que cette première rencontre entre Christine et Erik vous a plu. Envoyez-moi vos avis et vos reviews! Merci d'avance.**_


End file.
